khanwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulgarians
In the fringes of Eastern Europe, between the caucasus mountains and the Ukranian steps migrated a people refered to as the "bulgari" between the 2nd and 5th century BC from the lands of iranic central Asia. They built cities of stone and worshiped a grand diety, practising a cult of the stars and even creating the most accurate calendar in the world. These people were under the influence and rule of the Huns and Turkic tribes but in 629 AD, led by a man from the dynasty of Dulo, called - Kubrat they managed to gain their full independent control and expand their unified state from the Caucasus mountains and rivers of Volga to the Dunabe river. Their leader - Kubrat was a learned man, who studied in Constantinople, adopted christianity and had the emperor of the Empire of Romans as his ally and even close friend from childhood. Things did not last however as after the death of Kubrat and the strong invasions from the Khazar horde the bulgarian people became weaker and weaker in their hold over their lands. The brother of Kubrat - Shambat the Kiy stayed in his city of Kiy(Kiev), the allied chrobats (croats) began moving towards the Balkans and the invaders began hiting the country even harder. The sons of Kubrat - Asparuh, Kotrag, Batbayan and Kuber decided to go their own ways, ruling their parts of the nation as best as they can in order at least one of them to succeed. Batbayan as the eldest stayed to defend the core lands of his nation - the Ukraine and Caucasus and give his brothers some time. He was conquerd and turned into a Khazar vasall. Kotrag ruled over his country of Volga Bulgaria which became heavily turkic and adopted later on Islam, eventually getting conquered by the mongols and then the russians. Kuber went to the land known as Macedonia where he settled his people and allied with the local slavs to raid the hellenic speaking romans of the Balkans. Asparuh however controlled the lands that we now call Moldova and East Romania. He knew what awaits his people and decided to attack the romans to find better settlement in the lands beyound the Dunabe - in the inner Balkans. Asparuh and his soldiers stayed in their fort of the Ongul, waiting for the roman attack while the roman emperor - The bulgarians did not only defeat the roman armies while being outnumbered but even forced the Empire to pay them tribute. Asparuh would later die in a battle with the Khazars in Ukraine, but his legacy would live on with Dunabe Bulgaria, the last bulgarian state to exist to this day. In the next years many great rulers would arise, destroying all expectations - Tervel Dulo, known as "Saint Trivelius, saviour of Europe" by the westerners, for he saved the Empire of Romans (Byzantium) from being conquered by the arabs, if there would be a nation responsible for the death of the roman nation that would be the bulgarians by his will. Kan' Krum of the dynasty of Krum, who defeated the mighty Avar Khaganate that had killed, raided and even enslaved bulgarians and who also defeated and killed the roman emperor who dared pillage the bulgarian capital and kill her people - Nicephorus I Genik, who is even said to have been turned in by his own soldiers and then had his head turned into a wine cup. Kansyubigi Omurtag Krum of the many bulgars, who centralised the nation and proved that slavic, hunnic, turkic or iranic, all people who are worthy can call themselves and become - bulgars! The kan' Boris Krum, who made the orthodox christian faith the faith of the country and who began the process of creating a new bulgarian culture. Tsar Simeon Krum, the man who rivaled the Empire of Romans and dared to call himself Emperor - Tsar, who expanded his empire deep into roman lands, made romans pay him tribtue, defeated the magyars and banished them to Panonia and who most importantly saw the creation of the bulgarian alphabet, forged from bulgarian runes, glagolic signs and greek letters - cyrrilic. This legendary man who when not in the battlefield, wrote books and develope culture. Bulgarian history is full of almost legendary-like characters. People like tsar Kaloyan the slayer of romans and crusaders, tsar Ivan II Asen the betrothaler, warlord Ilyo, Vasil Levski - "the apostel of freedom" and so on and so on. I can write pages regarding the legend of the bulgarians but it is you who must now lead them to their prommised golden age. Lead the lions of the steps and mountains to their victory ol great kan syubigi (ruler almighty) and may the ancestors watch over you. The wealth of a ruler is measured by the amount of gold in their vaults. Furthermore, gold is one of the main resources in Khan Wars. Bulgarians receive 25% more gold from their mines, which at certain stages of the game is very important. To create a strong and powerful army different unit types are needed. Archers are a major part of every full-limit-army and their training requires an immense amount of resources. The Bulgarians’ archers are 25% cheaper, an important advantage especially in the beginning of the game when resources are scarce. Another thing that helps raise a strong army is the fact that for this nation Infantry is trained 25% faster and unit upgrades are 50% cheaper. In addition this nation can hide 100% more units for each level of the Tower. The Bulgarians’ ability to heal more units after a battle should not be underestimated either. Their special unit, the Tangra priest, is very important in battles, as he gives a bonus to the Healer skill. Furthermore, the special-unit of the Bulgarians is 25% cheaper. As this Nation’s special unit gives a bonus to the Healing skill, you may decide not to invest any skill points in this Skill. The unit also allows you to increase the bonus from Healing to its cap of 20% (22% with special upgrade). Race Bonuses 10% more gold production 10%cheaper archers training 20% stronger wall 20% increased tower capacity Able to heal soldiers when there are 150 units wounded after battle(200 for other natons); Special Unit:Tangra priest Special unit ability:Able to heal some of the wounded units during the battle